


The wilderness within Us

by AnimeTrash2_0



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Animal Death, Animal Traits, Animal Transformation, F/M, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeTrash2_0/pseuds/AnimeTrash2_0
Summary: In the dangers of war of two races, Monsters and Humans. Death and destruction came like a lightning bolt. War never changes, and some humans decided to start a revolution but not by war but by leaving. Humans all over the globe started leaving with out a trace. The humans that left went to the wilderness, Never to be seen again. Over thousands of centuries, the humans who left evolved. Being able to transform into an animal. The humans called themselves Anri(An-wa)The Anri lived in peace, until a human child stumbled into they're domain.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	The wilderness within Us

The day shine bright, birds sing, lions roar, the day is great for hunting. And that is what a group is doing,  
A odd pack this is, it contains a female cheetah, one male lion, one female lion, one female black bear, one male zebra, one male Green Anaconda, two king cobras, three female twin red wolfs, and one male grey back gorilla. This pack looks for food in the cool morning. They walk for miles before they hit a jackpot, a large herd of deer. The grey back gorilla speaks "alright, who going for the kill this time? And please, for the love of God, no fighting loudly, whisper gosh dang it." One of the red wolfs speaks" how about I go Jonathan? And of course I'll take Trish and Tulip with me." The two now named red wolfs nodded with their sister, Tara.  
Jonathan spoke " I'm not to sure about you three hunting, remember last time? When-" Tulip then spoke, " yes yes we know,but that was last time! Leave the past in the past. Come ooon! Pleaseeeee??" She begged, Tara and Trish nodded with their sister, both giving their best puppy eyes. Johnathan shook his head, " not after last time, anyone else? Andrew?"  
Andrew, the zebra, shook his head and kicked up his front hooves "Hell no, what am I supposed to do? I'm not a predator like you guys" he said kicking the ground Johnathan nodded, "sorry, sorry, forgot". Jonathan looked at his pack, and spotted the lions,Nowa and David, and gave them the 'well?' look. "fine we'll do it, Cortana, come with us" said Nowa, nodding to his brother and Cortana. Cortana, the cheetah, nodded and went with them.

"Soooo,how was your day, Tana,Tulip, and Trish?" Asked Andrew awkwardly. "Oh my gosh I'm so glad you ask, well I-" Tana then proceeded to talk like to tomorrow, with Tulip and Trish pitching into the conversation. Andrew regretted his decision and thinks 'why are we still here? Just to suffer?' then they heard a loud war horn, all animals around 400 kilometers heard, "DANGER, DANGER" SCREAMED Andrew as he bolted towards the sound, the two lions and cheetah who, had caught their prey, almost dropped the food in  
Surprise, ran for the sound and the pack came to catch up with Andrew.

(´⊙ω⊙`)→ ⟵(o_O) 

as the pack drew near to the sound, other odd packs where also coming from all directions, as they approached Ｈ♢ＭΞ, "The sound is coming from  
Ｈ♢ＭΞ, oh no" whispered Andrew,  
Ｈ♢ＭΞ was in the middle of the wilderness you can come from any direction, if you had the intent of finding Ｈ♢ＭΞ, Ｈ♢ＭΞ is a giant 100 ft tree with the width of 1000 acres. It's home to predator and prey, it's the home of Anri (An-wa). Some packs have food, some have fish,some have plants, and some have seeds. Everyone was rushing towards the entrances, Andrew ran ahead and saw the whole population of Ｈ♢ＭΞ, "ANDREW, ANDREW WHERE ARE YOU?" yelled Jonathan, the pack following behind him, being mindful of other packs. "OVER HERE!" Andrew yelled back, kicking his hooves up and stomping the ground, tossing his hair around. The pack comes to Andrew, Jonathan opened his mouth, about to talk Andrews ear off before the war horn sounded again, like a loud boom, all fell quiet as the leader came out, a white female lion, "Attention my people, I know you are all wondering what's happening and I'll shall tell you in do time, a child as found us, a human child" she said, gasping and whispers where heard, "Yes, you heard correctly, and if a child is here, more shall come. But have no worry, the child has said it was lost,now we can be they're Ｈ♢ＭΞ, away from humans, away from destruction. Please welcome, Frisk!" Said the leader, as she stepped way to show Frisk, a small child with a bob hair cut, and a blue jacket with a fluffy hood, and what seems to be a purple and pink striped sweater  
And blue shorts. "FRISK, FRISK, FRISK" yelled the crowd, and soon dispersed. The leader walk up the frisk, and spoke "welcome to your new home sweetheart" as she rubbed Frisk's hair.

and for a month, frisk grew to know the Anri's customs and traditions, and had they're very own den! But they missed they're family back at home, Ｈ♢ＭΞ isn't really her home, and so, she when to the leader, and told her, "But this is your home, we're your family, don't you see that?" But frisk was stubborn, they reached up to pet the leader, the white lion bowed her head," if that is what you seek, then your wish is my command" the leader lifted her head up, frisk's hand slides off, and walks to the edge of her den, one of the tallest ones, and roars one of her loudest roars, and her people answer her call. "I've called you out today for some saddening news, Frisk wishes to go back to her home" gasping and whines of sadness echo throughout Ｈ♢ＭΞ "yes, I know it's sad to see our cub leave, but our cub has a..real family to go home to....oh, it seem I am wrong, Frisk does see us as family, but people miss her at her old home, and they're for has to go back. And that's where you come in, I need volunteers to bring our cub home.will anyone volunteer?" A shush falls through the mob, whispers of who would volunteer, a few minutes passed by before a pack volunteers, "We shall come to the challenge!" Jonathan said. "Great, come to my den, how many people are in your pack?" Said the leader, Jonathan replied "12 ma'am" "Great, we just need one more, any one?" The leader said as the pack moves to go to her den, before a deep voice boomed Ｈ♢ＭΞ, " I will" said the voice as the owner came out of her den, gasping and loud whispers fill the tree, a black she lion, " Y/N?" Said the leader shocked,  
"Why so shocked Sister? Have you no shame, not visiting your poor sister?" Said Y/N, pawing the ground with her metal arm, her claws dance in the light, her black eyes have a glint, her scars shine from her dark fur as she walked forward, the mod splitting a clear way for her, Jonathan looked down at the floor in fear, "don't be such a scarycat, prrrighten up gorilla" said Y/N. As she passed the group, her tail limp behind her.  
She got up the first steps before saying "well? Aren't you coming?" "Y-yes ma'am" as he scrambled to follow her, and the pack following.

☞￣ᴥ￣☞. ☜ (↼_↼)

"Well aren't you a pretty one" said Y/N circling frisk "it's a wonder why you left home? Something must have happened, or else why would you leave?" Y/N said before laughing. "Don't worry, I don't bite, when I want to, you see" Y/N leaned into frisk's ear "I'm the bad guy, while my sister the good guy you'll be like the rest won't you?" Frisk hesitated before signing, unsure if the lion will understand, I-d-o-n-t-b-e-l-i-e-v-e-y-o-u-a-r-e-a-b-a-d-g-u-y. "Oh they can speak, in a language!" Said the leader, nervously. "Hehe great, well then-" "they speak sign language, they speak with hands, I know what you said frisk, I think I might like you, star fruit" Y/N interrupted the leader, frisk stares amazed at Y/N and starts signing really fast, *you can read sign language? That's so great, I finally have some one to talk to!* Signed frisk, "woah, slow down there star fruit, your gonna make a black hole by how fast your going, take it slow." Frisk nodded happily, and gave a huge smile at Y/N, and received a pat on the head. "Uhem, well if you done now, we have more important business to take care of, you leave tomorrow morning, good day, oh and before you leave, the gorilla and your pack, stay behind Y/N, frisk, you may leave" Y/N scoffed at her sister, and crouched down, whispering a hop on to frisk and left the leaders den. 

"Now, as to why you are here, I need you to take care of my... sister and the child" said the leader, Tom, the bear gasped, " you want us to kill your sister and the cub? Why do such a thing?" "My sister had gone rouge far to long and if that child tells other humans of Ｈ♢ＭΞ, we will surely die, kill them, and you get power of a thousand kings, so, what do you say?" "Deal" said Jonathan, hoping he made the right decision.


End file.
